


Chapter 4.5 Rhajat Teaches Reinhardt a sad little lesson About Control

by seesncamja



Series: The Fall of the Curse [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesncamja/pseuds/seesncamja
Summary: :( Man I used to hate Reinhardt but now I just feel bad for him I don't know.
Relationships: reinhardt/rhajat
Series: The Fall of the Curse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113665





	Chapter 4.5 Rhajat Teaches Reinhardt a sad little lesson About Control

Rhajat stood above her little man, feeling proud. She had really brought him along quite a ways since she had found him here; he was going to be ready in time, as long as she kept up his training. She sighed; so much work. Was it worth it?   
Well, ultimately, she believed, it was about the process, not the result, and she was learning quite a bit during this process! It was exciting.   
She was standing across the room from where Reinhardt was slumped. She grimaced; the little creature was truly disgusting, but if she wanted him to be ready by the time she needed him, he was going to have to remain alive in the interim. That meant she had to fix that hand situation, which meant that she was going to have to get closer to him again.  
Rhajat pinched her nose and high-stepped across the room. When she was close enough to Reinhardt, she dropped her dramatics and kneeled down next to the unconscious man. This close, she didn’t really mind the smell. It was like a battlefront; the pleasant aroma of imminent death. She just had to keep him here a little bit longer, and then he would belong to her for anything she needed!  
Rhajat pulled Reinhardt’s lumpen mash of a hand off the floor and squeezed it. She heard the creature respond, but she didn’t sense anything unnecessary coming from him, so she let him continue where he was. She held the hand in both her hands and played with it for a little while; it felt like someone had bagged a bowl of stew. She pulled off the white glove and reeled back from the eruption of putrid flesh that spilled out. She was pleasantly surprised that it had gotten this bad, and once more pride bloomed in her chest.   
Her eyes travelled back to the creature’s face. He was not pleasant to look at; more nondescript than anything else. She realized suddenly that he was looking back at her. This was very good! She hadn’t felt any reaction from him at all! She wondered how long he had been awake. Another thought hit her suddenly: it was time, now. For the next step in preparation.  
Rhajat abandoned Reinhardt’s stump and threw herself on top of him. She slid herself up and down, trying to get a rise out of him. She felt fear and confusion almost instantaneously caught and trapped. She ran her fingers through Reinhardt’s hair and gripped it at the crown of his head, pulling his head back. She saw that his eyes were shut, and Rhajat didn’t like that, so she slapped him. He opened his eyes and Rhajat beamed down at him, holding his gaze while she clenched and released her fingers in his hair. She ran her other hand up and down the human’s chest, slipping her hand inside his robe. She rolled her hips around on Reinhardt’s lap at the same time that she tore open his robe.  
When she did, the spoiled fragrance of his body flowed outward. Rhajat took both hands and removed Reinhardt’s shirt, reveling in the fetid smell. She licked his chest. She could taste the fear and rage and absolution in his sweat, and a shudder of delight passed through Rhajat’s body. She dove her body up and smashed her face into Reinhardt’s, kissing him so hard that he couldn’t breathe.   
“Good,” she said out loud when she finally pulled away. She had wondered if she was going to have to enchant him in order to get the full experience, but she could feel his body reacting to her actions, even if his mind would not. He needed to understand that he no longer owned himself. His control over his body - and, soon enough, his mind - was secondary to hers.  
Rhajat pulled off Reinhardt’s belt and tugged his trousers down, then she bent her face over his exposed member and lowered her mouth onto Reinhardt’s dick. She closed her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face as she manipulated him. She could feel him struggling, but he really was her pride and joy. He found the simple solution - to focus on the pain in his arm, the slight breeze touching the newly unprotected mess of his hind.   
“Very good,” she said, surfacing when Reinhardt’s dick was fully hard. Rhajat ran her hands down her body and slid them under her yoke, releasing herself from her pants. She crept back up on top of Reinhardt and shoved his penis inside her. Rhajat wondered how long she could make this little human last. She let her mind open up to his experience, and felt herself pleased as the pain of his suffering ran through her body. She pushed her hand into Reinhardt’s shoulder and circumscribed circles on his pelvis with her hips, moving herself around on top of his penis. Inspired, Rhajat slipped one of her bracelets into her hand and jammed it into his rotten hand. The pain was overwhelming, and Rhajat felt herself climaxing as she forced Reinhardt to hold onto consciousness.   
After she came down, Rhajat dressed herself and then pulled Reinhardt’s pants back over his hips. He wouldn’t meet her eyes, and this time she didn’t mind; she knew he was working his hardest. Unfortunately, she had destroyed his robe, but this gave her a better opportunity to make sure his infected arm didn’t kill him.   
Rhajat recovered the bowl she had put out earlier and filled it with water out of her flask. She spent some time casting spells over the bowl before setting Reinhardt’s stump into it. Before she left, she took one last look at her human. He looked back up at her, and a sadness flinched through her body. She frowned.  
“You can do better than that, little one,” she said. Then, she set her hand on his head and once more ordered him to sleep.


End file.
